


I am Become Death.(Destroyer of Worlds)

by gaywarriorgirls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby Griffin, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Clarke Griffin, BAMF Lexa (The 100), Clarke is just a host, Clarke is kind of dumb, Demonic Possession, Don't read if you don't like double personalities, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not just a spirit, Omega Lexa (The 100), Omega Raven Reyes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, So yeah, Sort of like Josephine when she was with Clarke, Tags Are Hard, Torture, Useless Lesbians, Vampires, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, Wanheda is real, Werewolf Clarke Griffin, Werewolf Lexa (The 100), Werewolf Mates, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywarriorgirls/pseuds/gaywarriorgirls
Summary: After six years on a deserted island with the hundreds of supernatural creatures she managed to save from the war launched against them, Alpha, and Skaikru pack leader, Clarke Griffin is sent back to the mainland by the council. Forced by the council, her own mother, to return to investigate the rumors of a twelve strong pack led by an omega causing trouble with the humans.Upon return, Clarke quickly learns that the omega in charge of this pack has something against her. With a kill order on her head, and strong hate flowing between the two leaders, can they work past the walls of hate and defense toward the actual parts of themselves, or will it force them to fight each other like their real enemies want them to?OrThe supernatural AU with Alpha Clarke and Omega Lexa because you cannot convince me that Clarke isn't an Alpha, and Lexa is the omega. So don't read if you don't want hardcore Alpha Clarke, and hardcore brilliant omega Lexa.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya/Luna (The 100), Becca/Gustus (The 100), Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Indra/Nyko (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 104





	I am Become Death.(Destroyer of Worlds)

**Author's Note:**

> wElL so I've had this written in my computer for a while. I've just recently finished chapter one, and written more of it, so I'm posting it now.
> 
> For those of you who are reading You're Far From Perfect here is a little note:  
> I will continue writing it, I promise. I do not play volleyball anymore, and I was finding it really hard to write, because I was writing to satisfy people, instead of writing in my actual style. So if you see a major change in layouts, or in how interactions happen, it is because I am writing for me more than for people. As long as I am happy with how it goes, that's all I can ask for, and if you guys don't like it, well you don't have to read. New chapter will be coming soon I swear.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter friends!

Humans were always on edge. They didn’t trust those around them, jumping at the smallest noise. Wars were one thing when it was humans fighting humans, but when it became humans fighting bloodthirsty animals, who had fangs and wings and some who could turn into completely different species. That's when the humans went nuts. The war between humans and the unnatural spread like wildfire. People heard about it before it reached their town. Most didn't believe it, however, because anyone who witnessed it was either dead, too scared to talk, or captured. It didn't take long for it to settle down though. After about thirty-six towns died, the unnatural settled down. Went back into hiding. No one knew why, but they were sure as hell grateful to not have to keep looking over their shoulder for a man with fangs.

After a while, the edginess, and jumpiness returned. People knew it wouldn't be long before the unnatural returned. They can’t stay hidden forever. And they didn't. It was quite unfortunate, but a photographer, walking through the woods one night ran into a man with fangs. He got a picture before he died, a picture that would spread from town to town, finally making everyone believe in the unnatural. People went into full panic mode. The military showed up on people's doorsteps, asking them to walk near a fire or stand in the sun, even to cut themselves. They did anything that a fairytale book said, that would help them find the unnatural. The unnatural who had been hiding among the humans were exposed, tortured and taken away from their lives. All in a matter of days the unnatural population was stripped to slim numbers.

The humans needed some way to completely wipe the unnatural out. So over the course of a year, they had a scientist conjure up a gas that would only affect those with different genes than a human. It’s funny what fear will make you do. And that’s why the gas was released. Because people were scared. They didn't know what to do. What would happen to them? So they would act on that fear on July seventeenth two thousand and fourteen. And what a horrible day it was.

When the first gas hit. No one was prepared. People were falling in the streets, dying minutes after their collapse, black blood spilling from their jaws. It was a sign that they were different. That they could do things others couldn’t. Right before the moment of death, they would become their true form. Some grew wings, others fangs, some even changed into completely different animals. Soon the word spread that only the unnatural was being attacked. That all humans were safe. But if the humans were learning that they were safe and not being affected, it also meant that the unnatural were learning they weren't safe. Some would group together and run far away from the deadly gases, while others just accepted their fate. Letting the gas take their life.

There was one. Clarke Griffin, a well-known felon, and wanted for several counts of murder and theft. She was smart enough to run away. She was smart enough to collect any unnatural or as she properly called them supernatural, and bring them with her. She didn't leave anyone behind. Even if she wanted to. That’s how she ended up on the island. The water couldn’t get gas placed over it, because there was no way to break the jar upon impact. So it was their only way out. Twelve commandeered boats later, and she and the other refugees were headed for the sea. 

Ten long days later, they hit the shore of a long-forgotten island. The one that now held their kingdom. The Kingdom of the Unnatural. Three years of hard work paid off, and now they all lived happily in their castle grounds. Playful fights happen, but no more war. No deadly gases. No humans. The only remaining question is. How long can this peace last? Certainly not forever. So what day will bring the end of their existence? They wouldn’t know. Until that day came upon them. And no matter how much they prepare, they are never truly prepared for what's coming next.

_ Six years later… _

Her kingdom was gone. Well not gone, but Clarke had been kicked out. She was still the ruler, having created the entire island, but her idiot friends had volunteered her for a search and rescue mission on the mainland. 

The blonde was to find any supernatural that she could and try to bring them to safety. The war dogs she and the council had deployed have been sending troubling messages to them all. Apparently, there is the talk of another war, one that  _ cannot _ start, because if the location of their home is revealed. They will all be wiped out. And Clarke cannot let that happen. She won’t. 

The alpha had reached the mainland over seven days ago, and so far had seen no signs of supernatural activity. She met up with Echo, one of their finest war dogs, and the wolf had filled her in on all of the rumors.

Most of the rumors were exactly that. Rumors, but some of them were actual leads. Apparently, there was a pack roaming the area, twelve wolves strong. But not under the leadership of an alpha. No, an omega was their leader. Clarke was surprised, to say the least, most omegas could hardly keep a beta in line, yet as Echo put it,

“I had one run-in with them, and that omega put them all in their place before I could even move a paw”

Echo is a wolf like Clarke, an omega, but she has such a strong will that she will never let anyone push her around. Not even Clarke --an alpha who had killed too many to count-- who could dominate almost any other couldn’t dominate her. Clarke knew it was extremely painful for Echo to fight submission, but no matter how hard it got, the girl always refused to submit.

“I want to go see them”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Clarke”

“Are you going to tell me why?”

“When I was spying on their camp, I heard them talking about  _ Wanheda.  _ They know exactly who you are, and apparently, the warriors have orders to kill on sight.”

That caught Clarke’s attention. She hadn’t been to the mainland for six years. Why would there be a kill order on her already?

“Even more of a reason for me to go.” When Echo opened her mouth to protest, the blonde alpha silenced her with an ice-cold glare. “I haven’t been to the mainland in six years. I have been in Arkadia, keeping my pack safe. If there is a kill order on me I deserve to know why”

The light-haired brunette in front of her gave a nod in understanding, resigning to the fact that she would not be able to change this exceedingly stubborn alpha’s mind. 

“I recommend that you shift, the pack seems more comfortable in their true form.”

Clarke nodded, already pulling her shirt over her head, not shy about her nudity in front of one of her most trusted pack members. With no material covering her shoulders, one would be able to see the mating bite that rested in the crook of her neck, it was faded, years old by the look of it, and hadn’t been refreshed in quite some time.

“I never got a chance to say sorry for your loss” Echo murmured, reaching out to rest a hand on Clarke’s bare shoulder. “Finn was a good man, he died as a warrior should. Fighting for what he loved. He would be proud of you”

Clarke let her blue gaze lift off of the floor, settling on Echo’s grief-stricken face. A sad smile flickered onto the blonde’s features, her own hand coming up to rest atop of echo’s. 

“I hope so” she murmured softly, a faraway look settling in her eyes as she got lost in the memories of her deceased mate. She cleared her throat, and physically shook her head, “I should go, before word gets to them that I’ve returned to the mainland”

Echo nodded, pulling her hand back for it to dangle uselessly by her side. “Bellamy will be here later if you would like to return for a meal”

Just the mention of the silly beta had a laugh rumbling from Clarke’s chest, her head falling back “I would love to see his face again, I’ll think about it”

With that, Clarke finished stripping, revealing a pale body, covered in tattoos and a few scars here and there. The alpha nodded her goodbye to Echo and disappeared out the back door. The smell of fresh air was a relief, and as she inhaled the scents of oak, pine, and birch trees mixed into one, she called her wolf. She allowed her alpha to take over her body, focusing on becoming her true form. A grunt passed her lips as the change began, her bones cracking and molding together to create something new. The girl lowered herself to all fours as her hands and feet turned into paws, her legs shortening, and fur growing along the expanse of her body.

With the transformation complete, Clarke stood tall in her wolf body. Her joints felt stiff from having been in human form for over three weeks. Stupid boat rides. No room to change. Her wolf howled at finally being free, and her ashen white chest lowered to the ground, back end raising in a short stretch. She turned her head back toward the house, seeing Echo in the window of the house, her wolf decided it didn't want to run alone, so she beckoned for the omega to come outside. When Echo emerged from indoors, Clarke linked their minds, chuckling as Echo rubbed at her forehead at the unexpected link.

_ Run with me?  _ Clarke asked, her broad cranium cocking to the side as she waited for an answer.

“Of course alpha” came the response, and it only took a few seconds for the brunette to shuck off all of her clothes and shift into her true form.

Being an omega, she was smaller than Clarke, her cranium only reaching up to the alpha’s neck. Echo has a beautiful white coat, dotted with slate grey and soot black. Her coat was truly unique. The contrast between her own jet black fur, and the omega’s stark white coat was astounding. It was easy to tell they certainly didn’t come from the same pack. Nevertheless, it was still an omega running with an alpha, which only happens if they're mated or residing under the same leader.

_ Try to keep up,  _ Clarke taunted, before her legs stretched out and she took off at a fast canter. The omega behind her gave a sharp bark of laughter before tearing off after her. 

The pair weave through the forest, a forest that had once been run by the wolves, who had not a care in the world for what was going on around them. They didn’t bother the humans and the humans didn’t bother them. But now it was almost silent. Wolves had to hide, scared of what would become of them if spotted. Clarke pushed those thoughts from her mind, not wanting to dampen her mood before she got to Trikru(Echo said that’s what they called themselves) Pack’s territory, as her scent would be sour and invite conflict.

She and Echo hadn’t been running for too long before the scent of many wolves itched at their noses. 

_ We’re close to them now _ . Echo rumbled, her hackles rising slightly at the prospect of willingly outnumbering themselves. 

_ Relax omega, they will probably only attack if provoked,  _ Clarke pumped out soothing pheromones, knowing that if her partner seemed tense, the pack wouldn’t hesitate to attack. 

The first wolf to appear in their eyesight was quite small, probably a pup of only ten seasons, and had solid brown fur with light yellow eyes. Not the kind that mindless wolves had, but more of a golden hue letting the alpha and omega know they were now in pack territory. Clarke pulled her body to a halt, standing tall and still in front of the pup, even going as far as barring her neck. To prove she meant no harm. Echo scoffed at that but followed suit, her soot colored ears folded back against her head. 

The pup attempted to link with them, Clarke knew by the light pull on her cranium, so she created the link herself. 

_ Hello young one, we mean you no harm. We simply wish to speak with your alpha. _

__ Clarke did her best to sound non-threatening, and she knew the pup accepted her words when her petite frame dashed into the woods, retreating from their line of sight.

The alpha was tempted to follow the pup but thought better of it. She would have invited them along if she wanted them to follow. As the pair waited for the return of the small wolf with her superior, Clarke lowered herself onto her belly, wanting to make her broad body appear less threatening. Her hips rolled to the side, and she curled her tail neatly around her back paws. Out of instinct, Echo took a seat by her shoulders, their bodies touching, the omega drawing comfort from the relaxed posture Clarke held. A soft purr rumbled in her throat to further soothe the omega, her need to protect outweighing the fact that this omega wasn’t hers. 

It was only a few more moments of waiting before Clarke smelled them, three betas, an alpha, and several omegas. 

_ They didn’t need to bring their entire pack _ Echo rumbled, scoffing as the scents only became stronger. Luckily they had run into the pup in a decent sized clearing. It was surrounded by boulders, and very sparse bushes, so it wouldn’t be the easiest to hide more wolves. 

Just as Clarke was preparing to rise to her paws, an alpha charged into the clearing, her scent angry and dominating. She fixed both Clarke and Echo with a fierce glare, her jowls pulled back to reveal rows of angry teeth. The black wolf simply cocked her head to the side in response, not at all intimidated by the weaker alpha. Echo, however, was shaking with the effort not to submit, the powerful pheromones having an effect on her omega. The thought of one of her packmates in pain brought Clarke to an upright position, her body wrapping around Echo’s, and targeting the omega with a blast of soothing pheromones. 

A sharp bark drew Clarke out of her protective stance, and her ice-blue eyes trained on the rest of the wolves that were entering the clearing. The alpha who had previously been trying to threaten them, stood back, her audits lowering in shame as she was reprimanded with a sharp glare from one of the older omegas. The two male omega’s smelled of herbal remedies. Probably their healers. While the female had a motherly scent to her. The smell of milk clinging to her fur and many different wolf’s scents cling to her fur. 

Probably a mother, Clarke thought to herself, watching the omega with interest. It must have been interpreted as a lustful interest, because the next thing Clarke knew, she was being flung across the clearing. She managed to get a weak footing on the loose grass to keep herself from falling over. The other alpha stood fuming, her teeth fully bared once more, hackles raised and her muscles coiled underneath wood brown fur. 

Clarke regarded the stance for a moment, but never made a move to challenge the other alpha. Instead, she simply stood, her scent never changing as she waited for the brute to realize she was no threat. It was only when another scent overtook the clearing did the alpha calm down. Her rump immediately hit the floor, her gaze becoming serious in an instant. 

The sound of rustling leaves drew every eye toward the dry shrubs. An omega emerged moments later, her spruce brown fur standing out amongst the lighter pelted wolves of her pack. Each wolf in the clearing, excluding Clarke and Echo bowed their heads to the omega, an astonishing sight to witness. When Clarke and Echo didn’t bow, angry stares pierced their pelts, it took them a moment to understand that the pack thought they were disrespecting their leader. 

With an annoyed grunt, the alpha dipped her broad cranium, her muzzle lowering to the ground, and Echo followed suit, grumbling every step of the way. 

_ Oh relax you branwada, it’s not like she is your alpha  _ Clarke huffed, sending a quick glare Echo’s direction to silence her. 

A sharp bark drew her attention back to the hostile pack standing parallel to them. A heavy sigh released from soot colored jaws before the wolf reached out and linked her mind with all those of the other pack, holding the connection with Echo as well. 

_ I must say I was hoping for a warmer welcome.  _ Clarke started off with a chuckle, jowls rolling up to reveal devastating incisors in the idea of a grin. 

_ Well, I was hoping to have no intruders on my territory, so I guess we are both disappointed.  _ The omega scathed in response, emerald green hues flicking dismissively over the outsiders. 

A warm chuckle resonated throughout the alpha’s chest, eyes momentarily closing as she let the quipped reply roll through her thoughts.

_ I guess so.  _ Was all that Clarke said in response, her cranium cocking to the side, before she lowered her backside to the ground once more. A heavy paw lifted off the ground, claws extending as the grass below was torn up. 

_ Now, would you mind explaining to me why your pack has orders to kill me on sight? _ Her voice was menacing. It rippled through each wolf’s head, dripping with malice towards the omega who would dare to threaten her when she has been absent for so long. 

At the obvious threat, each wolf from the rival pack stood, hackles raised, jowls pulled back. Glowing red hues roll in annoyance, a sharp huff of breath passing from closed jaws. 

_ Hod up.  _

The command swamped each wolf’s mind, forcing them to shift focus from the outsider, and back to their own Alpha. The leading omega, stood tall, leveling each of her pack members with a glare, most likely warning them not to act like foolish pups.

_ The kill order is for our own good. If we didn't, the humans would suspect something. Or do you not know.  _ **_Wanheda,_ ** _ that every faction has a kill order for your head. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well? I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think of their first meeting. And let me know what you think of how I ended the chapter. I'm working on figuring out how I want to let things play out and this is how I've decided to do it for now. Most chapters will end with a cliffhanger.
> 
> Next chapter prepare for a fight to break out between Clarke and your favorite Heda :) 
> 
> Let me know in the comments, and as always thanks for reading!


End file.
